


Pocket Age

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [52]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Pocket Characters, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocket-size Dragon Age characters, wreaking havoc in a normal-sized world. Mostly original Wardens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptfic. Pocket Sten and Pocket Theramina share cookies.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this awed,” Pocket Mina muses as Sten looks up and up and up at this magnificent sight, the whites of his eyes visible all round.

“What is this spectacle?” he breathes.

“It’s a bowlful of cookies.” She cracks her knuckles and grins. “Bet you I can eat more than you can.”

His head swivels. “Your challenge is accepted.”


	2. Sugar High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptfic. Pocket Theramina, Pocket Natia, and Pocket Philander ride around in big-Sten's pockets

“Oh Maker, stop _touching me_ ,” Philander moaned, flinging himself against the skinward side of Sten’s breeches pocket.

“Can’t help it if your noodly human limbs are all over the place,” one of the Broscas huffed—the dark-haired one, Mina. He had a problem telling one from the other. Just for good measure, she nudged him with the point of her filthy boot. He shrieked as if mortally wounded, catapulting himself at her.

“Your pants look like five greased nugs fighting in a sack, big guy,” Oghren commented with a lascivious chortle, shifting the satchel of supplies in his hands.

“You’ll have to excuse those two,” Natia said wearily, poking her head out of the money pouch. “Clearly, cookies are not an advisable mid-morning snack.”


End file.
